Tactical Purposes
by Bookworm213
Summary: What were Larmina's tactical purposes for taking that picture? And just what trouble will that picture cause? Daniel Larmina pairing rated T because I'm paranoid. First chapter is set right after Predator Robeast the rest is set after Ghost in the Lion.
1. Prologue:The Picture

**First off I would like to say Happy Early New Year, Merry Late Christmas, and Happy Birthday to me! Back to Voltron I was rewatching some of the episodes and the plot bunnies attacked. I probably wrote it in 30 minutes, so it's probably awful but if I get a positive response I might do some other DanielxLarmina moments I see in the series.**

* * *

><p>I didn't have any pictures of him and really who would find out it's just a picture, maybe I would frame it and put it on my nightstand I know it sounds creepy but, I do that with a lot of the pictures I take, the really great ones anyway. It was a perfect shot the kind that only came once in a lifetime. I tried to convince myself that my love of photography was the only thing making me want to take the picture, but I knew better. So many other thought were running through my head it was hard to focus I felt like time was standing still. It could only have been a second but it felt like a lifetime then the moment passed and time sped up continuing on as if nothing had ever happened leaving me scrambling to catch up.<p>

xxx

"So what were your tactical purposes for that last picture?" "Oh that shot of you?" I knew what he meant of course, that had been the last time I took out my digipix. "My finger must have slipped." It wasn't a lie I hadn't meant to take that picture, but I guess… I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright this is for any of my The Gods Read the Lightning Thief readers I'm really really really sorry for not updating but I cannot come up with any ideas and anything would help I just need a place to start. I might just add a normal chapter but I really want to bring them in before I get too far into the story.<strong>


	2. Dreams

**I decided to follow the advice of SallyOn and write a whole story so here it is I present to you chapter 1, Dreams. (I forgot to add a disclaimer in the last chapter oh well this disclaimer is for both chapters.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron this story is just for fun and a way to satisfy my Voltron depravation brought on by lack of new episodes as well as a notable lack of stories with DanielxLarmina as the main paring (at least in my opinion because they **_**do**_** exist I just don't think there are that many).**

* * *

><p><strong>Larmina POV<strong>

If I knew the trouble that picture was going to cause I wouldn't have taken that picture… okay I probably would have because I'm selfish but you must be confused so let's try this again. It all started with the picture but then came the dreams.

xxx

We were sitting on a bench in the castle gardens talking, just talking and holding hands. It was perfect despite the fact that I usually like to be active it just felt right. I didn't look at my companion but just by their voice I thought I should know who it was but I couldn't place them then in the same second we both turned and our eyes locked blue and violet and all of a sudden I couldn't breathe I knew who this was he leaned forward and I swallowed his were lips only inches from mine… and then I woke up. I was shaking I glanced over at the picture of him ever since I took that picture a few months ago I had been having dreams, dreams of him and as much as I tried to deny it I knew deep down that I _did_ like him a lot... and I _hated _myself for it for wanting something I could never have because as a royal the marriage law says I have to marry either a royal or noble despite the fact that I probably won't inherit the throne and there is no way that I can change that unless I become queen but that won't happen until Allura dies or passes on the throne and even then she'll probably have her own kids plus even if she passes the throne to me I would have been married off by than because the marriage law says that before someone can ascend to the throne they must be married The only reason Allura isn't married is because there wasn't anyone else to rule and since she is already the ruler of the planet the marriage law doesn't apply to her. I sighed I really wanted to go back to sleep but I was afraid if I did I would go back to the kiss and I just couldn't handle having everything I wanted for a short amount of time and then having it ripped away when I woke up. So I decided to go train that always helps to clear my mind.

xxx

A few hours of training later and I was exhausted I walked over to lean against the wall my eyes felt heavy and I felt myself fall asleep. The next thing know someone was carrying me through the castle I knew I should be worried but it felt so right. I felt so safe and warm, then we came to my room I glanced at the clock it was very early in the morning five AM. Who on Arus would be up this early? Whoever it was set me on my bed I managed to sneak a look at their face without them noticing and I almost had a heart attack, it was Daniel! He had carried my all the way from the training room to my room it wasn't a short walk and I wasn't that light either I just couldn't believe that he would do something like that for me. He made sure that I was comfortable then quietly left the room. Leaving me very confused as to why he would do something so nice for me and why he was up so early, but I couldn't stay focused on that for long I was way too tired and so I drifted off to sleep imagining that I could still feel Daniel's warm safe arms around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you all know this will not be one of theose mushy stories that only focus on the buildup of a relationship I have another plot as well.(This plot may or may not involve Daniel Tourture and a dark past so if you dont like that just stop reading now.)<strong>


	3. Nightmares and Late Night Wandering

**My teeth are in agony! Someone please help me I just got braces and my teeth HURT. So I'm dealing with the pain by writing as at the same time I write my science fair research report (if only that were as easy as this).**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Voltron just science fair project that is due Friday.**

**Daniel POV**

I was walking home the day was cold and windy. I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets then looked out the corner of my eye at a group of guys who thought they were tough and were quite obviously drunk. They seemed to be under the impression that I hadn't seen them. I rolled my eyes and sped up if these guys had actually looked dangerous or sober I wouldn't have, that showed weakness and was basically inviting someone to attack you but they obviously weren't threats they were just a bunch of rich white trash who probably hadn't ever had anything bad ever happen to them throughout the course of their lives *, not to say all white kids are like that but these guys defiantly were. I smirked as I saw them getting ready to jump me and turned into a dead end and turned to face them I might as well have some fun with these guys. "Guess you must be real stupid, huh kid?" the one I assumed to be in charge asked. "Well guess what it's your unlucky day." As he said this he pulled out a small knife and despite myself I grinned. It didn't matter that there were at eight of them and only one of me it didn't matter that at least one of them was armed and probably the others were to. No, none of that mattered because I knew I could take them. I wouldn't kill them of course, I wouldn't dream of killing an innocent if annoying person, but I was going to give them a valuable lesson so that next time they wanted to get drunk and attack someone they would think twice. I was probably even doing them a favor if they tried this act on someone without my morals they would probably end up dead so I said, "Actually its yours." He looked surprised then a scowl worked its way onto his face and he replied, "Just shut up and try not to scream. He took a step forward and a small smirk worked its way onto my face, "Bring it." And with that I attacked.

xxx

I shot up in bed almost hitting my head in Vince's bunk I shivered at the memory remembering how my life was back then… "_no don't go there Martinez"_ I scolded myself as I glanced at the clock it was almost 5 and I sighed "_might as well get up anyway." _I climbed out of bed and walked out of the room in the direction of the lair but on the way I passed the training room and heard soft snoring curiously I walked over to see who fell asleep training and who would be wandering around the castle so early. "_You're one to talk." _I thought to myself. "_But I have a reason." _ Great now I was arguing with myself perfect, just perfect. But all my irritation washed away as I saw who it was, _Larmina,_ I smiled softly she was so cute when she slept but it looked very uncomfortable leaning against the wall like that. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall if I helped her I would be late but I just couldn't leave her there so I sighed walked over and picked her up, then I carried her to her room, made sure she was comfortable and left on the way out I looked at her nightstand and smirked at the picture of me she had framed I still remembered when she took it then I looked at her clock if I ran maybe I wouldn't be late I still had five minutes.

***I would like to make it clear that I do not believe in this stereotype because even though neither of my parents are white (I think) my dad was adopted and raised in a white family so therefore I have been raised with white influence (and have no clue what my dad's actual ethnic group is) I only put this part in because I am aware that some people are like that but not just white people so I am sorry if I offended anyone because once again I don't believe in this stereotype people should not be labeled like cans. Thank you for reading my little rant and story and please review.**


End file.
